In the Night
by Pistachio-Ice-Cream
Summary: Someone sneaks out at night. L'Arc/Alf.
1. Chapter 1

General disclaimer: I do not claim to own Arc Rise Fantasia or anything related.

Zeitgeists and I started playing this game a while ago and shipped this pairing from almost the get go. We're still not very far along in the game but we both decided to write fics for it. Hers is titled 'Selfish Prince' and it's from when we actually started the game. I (since I take so much longer to write) only have the start of mine ready to post now. (The intro may seem a little long but I couldn't help myself.)

Note: This is/will be yaoi. If you do don't like that kind of thing then don't read.

* * *

The moonlight cast shadows among the pillars and battlements of the castle rising above Royal City, creating pools of luminescent cobblestone in the courtyards that lay before it. The palace silhouetted in these moonbeams was silent and still at this late hour. Even the guards had withdrawn to corners out of sight, remaining on duty but tactfully invisible from the view of any potential onlookers to the castle's stark midnight splendour.

In this apparent hour of stillness amongst the shadowy beauty of the pale structure a flicker of movement appeared at the crest of the marble stairs leading to the main entrance of the palace. A cloaked form hovered at the frame of a secluded side door cautiously before hurriedly descending the steps. The figure wordlessly cursed the cloudlessly clear night sky that bathed the land in the light of the full moon, a scene that otherwise would have been incredibly desirable. However this night all that the figure desired was for a shroud to fall in front of the moon, to conceal the decent from the castle. As it was the cloaked figure had to attempt its escape using only sheer willpower to avoid being seen by any of the watching eyes from above where the guards surely stood sentry.

The sound of the hasty footsteps was all that broke the silence but the escapee's heart beat heavily for fear that even this relatively quiet noise would arouse attention. Reaching the base to the stairs the cloaked form then made a beeline in the direction of the gate leading to the surrounding city. The gate was closed but fortunately for the concealed escapee the surrounding palace walls cast thick shadows. It was into one of these the figure darted, effectively obscuring it from the view of any onlooker. Pressed against the wall like this, ears tuned, the veiled figure waited silently and expectantly.

Tense minutes passed as the form lingered apparently expectant of some cue to spur it once more into action. Just as the apprehension of the waiting had begun to build to a nearly unbearable level in the pit of the figure's stomach the sound it had been listening for traveled across the night air. Distant sounds of conversation drifted from the watch posts above the gate. The guard was being changed. Now was the moment the figure had been counting on to provide the narrow opportunity of escape.

While the guards were momentarily diverted from their task the figure quickly dashed forward to the gate and skilfully began to scale its height. This was the most precarious moment of the entire plan, the escapee recognizing both the need to clear the gate quickly but also silently. Fortunately, just as the figure had counted on, the guards exchanging places on the watch were quite well enough occupied in taking the moment to catch up with friendly banter and thus were sufficiently distracted from their job.

Gripping onto the wrought iron of the gate the cloaked shadow hauled its bulk up along the gate swiftly, slightly hampered by the sword strapped carefully along a leg to prevent it from banging against the gate. Upon reaching the top of the gate the form swung a leg over, switching over to scale down the other side, being careful to not catch the cloak on the top and get stuck. The anxious weight weighing over the escapee's chest began lifting slowly during the decent, having gotten the most risky part of the escape out of the way. Throwing a little caution to the wind the figure let go of the gate closer to the ground, dropping to the cobblestone below.

Having landed on the ground stably the cloaked form leaned on the gate in relief for a moment. After taking a deep reassuring breath they were off again, confidently striding from the gate, turning right. Outside of the palace gates and away from the threat of being caught the flowing progress of the shrouded form took on a slower more relaxed pace. It was a new kind of danger that face them now, but a danger the figure did not fear, perhaps unwisely.

Descending a few short flights of stairs the figure gained access to a set of elevator lifts. The operators were gone for the night but the concealed person activated the lifts with a familiar ease. A few short moments later, after stepping into the ornamentally wrought iron cage, the figure stepped out again onto the city level below. After deactivating the elevator to cover their tracks the figure continued on, making a turn and taking another flight of cobble stairs.

A large building with an expansive yard out front appeared along the avenue ahead. The cloaked form nimbly leapt the fence surrounding the building, overcoming it with considerably more ease than it took to scale the palace gate. Now standing in the martial arts training grounds that the yard served as, a content sigh escaped from beneath the hood. The sense of familiarity was comforting. At a quiet but leisurely pace the hooded figure made their way across the yard and with purpose slipped along the side of the large building. Eventually it halted outside a window.

The person beneath the cloak, apparently now feeling safe, finally pulled back the hood, revealing a handsome blonde haired youth beneath. The young man peered into the window and, seeing the sleeping form within the room, raised a hand and rapped a knuckle against the window pane. The blonde adolescent continued to watch the sleeping mound in the blankets that lay on the bed; however the only response to his knocking that he was met with was the figure underneath the blankets rolling over in what seemed like annoyance.

Releasing an exasperated sigh the young man shook his head. Some soldier he was, the blonde was willing to bet the sleeper could easily be taken by surprise by any enemy smart enough to wait until nightfall to attack. Fortunately for him the young man knew that soldiers made a habit of setting up night watches while they slept. He shuddered to think what would become of the Kingdom's army if they didn't follow this practice.

In another attempt to rouse the sleeper he once more knocked at the window pane, though this time he made sure to do so with significantly more force. This attempt was met with considerably improved results. The rumpled pile of blankets moved and the person within them sat up and looked over at the window. The outsider stared meaningfully through the glass back at the young man he'd just woken up, waiting for him to come to the window. The newly awoken soldier gave him an unimpressed glare as he slowly slid off the bed and came to open the window. The cloaked youth was met with the face of another adolescent whose grumpy looking expression was partially hidden behind the sleep-mussed brown hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. A small smile spread across the awakener's visage at the sight of the familiar face before his less than impressed counterpart spoke.

"What in Eesa's name are you doing here, Alf?" The still sleepy eyed young man demanded harshly. Apparently he wasn't too thrilled with being woken up regardless of who had done it or said person's title.

"I go through all the effort of sneaking out of a heavily guarded palace at the dead of night to come visit you and that's all you can say to me when I get here?" Alf replied, an amused tone evident in his deep voice. "You really have no manners L'Arc." He continued to tease.

"Manners?" L'Arc growled in reply. "You're the one who woke me up in the middle of the night without warning. If you're planning on 'coming to visit' someone you should maybe, you know, _mention_ it sometime before hand before showing up unannounced and waking them up. I'm sorry if being woken up from a perfectly good night's sleep doesn't put me in the best mood."

"Point taken." Alf chuckled, amused smile still playing across his face. "Warning would have been hard to give though at the moment. I think Weiss is having my messages monitored and the thing about sneaking out is it that has to be done in secret."

L'Arc narrowed his eyes at Alf still with an unimpressed look on his face. He couldn't really argue the truth of that but he could still try. "Still, you could have done _something_ to let me know."

Alf shook his head at his friend's stubbornness. "Alright fine I admit that would have been better." He leant closer to the window. "So are you going to let me in or not?"

There was a moment where L'Arc just glared back at him, mulling over the conflicting desires of both closing the window on him and going back to bed and letting Alf into the training centre. In the end he gave into his desire to have Alf join him, but like hell he was going to let that desire show. "Do I really have a choice? If the Prince of the Meridian Empire wants me to aren't I obligated to do it?"

Alf laughed quietly at this. "Well when you put it that way I guess you don't. But I'd hope you'd do it anyways even if I wasn't the Prince." He paused for a moment before continuing. "It feels so good to see you again. I've missed you." Alf raised a hand through the open window and placed it on L'Arc's cheek as he leaned further in towards him.

L'Arc saw the incoming kiss and backed away from him angrily. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? I haven't forgiven you yet."

Alf sagged at the rejection, biting his lip. "So you won't be letting me in?" He asked, appearing genuinely crestfallen.

Taken aback at Alf's dejection it took a second for L'Arc to reply. "I never said that! Eesa, you're dramatic!" He accused, maintaining an annoyed tone. "Just... go around to the main entrance. I'll let you in, so stop looking like a kicked puppy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alf simply nodded at this, turning and beginning to make his way around the front of the training centre. L'Arc ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, both as a means to get it presentable again and out of frustration. He both did and did not want to see Alf and it was not just because he'd disturbed his sleeping. Releasing a final sigh of frustration L'Arc began quietly making his way through the building toward the main entrance of the centre. Despite his haste, all the stealth training he had received at this very centre made his progress through the building nothing more than an extremely muffled padding of bare feet across wooden floors.

Crossing the large main room and reaching the front doors of the centre L'Arc paused momentarily. Taking one final moment to think about what he was doing and taking a deep breath to gather himself he silently unlatched the door. He slid it open just slightly for the waiting youth on the other side. Within moments of the slight crack between the two heavy doors appearing a hand from the other side wrapped around the edge eagerly pushing the doors open wider.

As if afraid L'Arc might change his mind about allowing him in, Alf stepped in quickly. Once in, his automatic reaction was to pull L'Arc closer however, remembering the brunette's earlier aggravation with him, he restrained himself. Unsure where to go from there, now that he'd gotten inside, Alf cast his eyes down. He could guess why L'Arc had seemed angry with him when he'd tried to kiss him but wasn't sure what to say, though he felt encouraged by the fact L'Arc had actually let him in. Fortunately for Alf, L'Arc broke the uncomfortable silence first.

"Well now that you're in what now?" He asked, the tone coming out harsher than intended.

A slight blush rose to the Prince's face, it hadn't really crossed his mind that he might receive this much resistance from his friend. "I think you can guess the reason I came here tonight. It's not very different from the other times I have." There was a pause before he continued, trying to gather a hold of the situation. "But I can see from your reception obviously things aren't quite the same this time."

"Damn right they're not." L'Arc snapped back. The longer this went on the more he was able to convince himself that he had reason to be angry with Alf.

Alf cut in before L'Arc could say anything more, his voice low with the most placating tone he could manage. "Maybe we should go somewhere else to discuss this. We don't want anyone catching us here at this hour." L'Arc made to respond but found he really didn't have a reply to that. Alf took the moment of speechlessness to make another addition. "Can we go to your room?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

This caused L'Arc to narrow his eyes in suspicion. Unable to deny that the front hall really wasn't the place for this conversation however, he yielded. "Fine." He answered, saying nothing more and turning to lead the way back to his room. If it came down to it, he thought, he didn't have too much to be worried about. He was a legionnaire after all.

Once the pair was safely behind the closed doors of L'Arc's room, Alf turned L'Arc around with a gentle tug on the shoulder. "Now... what's gotten you so upset?" He asked patiently.

"Don't play stupid Alf. You know why I'm pissed." L'Arc barked back.

Alf closed his eyes, trying to keep calm. He didn't want to show just how nervous he was about L'Arc being upset with him. "I know the thing that made you angry but I want to hear what your thoughts are about it." Honestly he hadn't imagined that this would have been such a big deal to L'Arc, had he, he might have been more careful about organizing his visit with the other boy.

"What my thoughts are?" L'Arc parroted back, his voice rising in volume. This prompted Alf to make a nervous gesture indicating to keep his voice down. Heeding this warning he continued. "I don't know, I've been thinking something along the lines of 'what in Eesa's name have you been doing running around with Adele? !'" He demanded of him before turning away from him again and descending angrily onto his bed.

Trying not to let out the weary groan that wanted to slip from his throat Alf answered the question he thought he'd made clear before. "L'Arc, despite what you may think there's been nothing between Adele and I." Though he'd told L'Arc this once before, it now seemed obvious that the other boy hadn't believed him.

"Bull!" L'Arc spat back, confirming these suspicions. "You get the opportunity to choose any member of this training centre to accompany you as part of your bodyguards on a month long diplomatic trip and you pick her over me? ! Don't tell me there isn't a reason for that."

"There is a reason but it's not the one you're accusing me of." Alf replied at once, stepping closer to the bed. A more stern defensive tone had entered his voice.

"Then enlighten me as to the reason why you'd leave the best soldier in the Empire, who also happens to be the person you claim to care so deeply for, here in Diamant while you go off travelling around with someone else. Someone else who you always seem to be so unusually gentlemanly towards." The words were practically dripping with disdain as they left L'Arc's lips.

This time the groan did escape as Alf wondered how he could ever get L'Arc to listen to him. He fought to keep patient with the other youth, speaking in a slow and measured tone. "Yes L'Arc, I did choose Adele to come with me. And yes, I did leave you behind. But it's because you're the best that I didn't chose you."

L'Arc raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Care to explain that one to me."

"You know I don't really need a bodyguard, L'Arc. Your talents serve the Kingdom better here where you can actually be called on if needed." Alf replied.

L'Arc looked back at Alf blankly, obviously still not impressed with his answer. "That isn't really the point is it." He said, more as a statement than question. "Between your duties and my missions we barely get a chance to see each other regularly. Don't tell me you put 'the good of the Kingdom' before such a perfect opportunity to have me with you every day." L'Arc glared up at Alf challengingly from his position seated on the bed.

Alf thought they might be nearing the root of the issue now. He couldn't say that that idea hadn't played heavily on his mind in making the decision but in the end he'd convinced himself he had to turn away the exceedingly tempting opportunity. "I never said it wasn't a difficult decision. I wanted you to join me but I just couldn't justify it. Besides, you can be somewhat... distracting too." Alf sighed. He never would have pinned L'Arc as the jealous type but it seems he'd been wrong about him on that front. It was worrying.

L'Arc rolled his eyes at the other boy. "What exactly is it that the Prince has to justify? Besides even that still doesn't explain why of all the people you could have picked you chose Adele!" The accusation inherent in this statement was blatant in L'Arc's disapproving tone. In truth L'Arc wasn't completely sure whether something had indeed gone on between Alf and Adele but the sting from being passed over in the decision made him angry enough to accuse him of everything he could. As if that wasn't reasons enough he'd also had the entire month to stew on these thoughts so he didn't know what else Alf could have expected from him upon his return.

With his patience being tested by L'Arc's obstinacy Alf rubbed a finger against his temple, eyes closed. Why couldn't L'Arc just believe him? His voice gained a bit of an edge to it as he spoke. "Well I wasn't about to leave for a month with her still here. Besides I don't know why you're so concerned, even if I'd wanted something to happen between her and I it's not like it ever would have."

"Why not?" L'Arc said, getting up again off the bed to bring the argument right into Alf's face. "You're pretty damn important if you hadn't noticed. You could probably make most things happen for you."

_If that was the case I'd be making you shut up and kiss me right now,_ Alf thought but he kept that bit of information to himself. "L'Arc are you blind? Take it from someone who was once _briefly_ interested in her, she's only got eyes for one person." After a moment where no sense of recognition showed on L'Arc's face Alf shook his head in exasperation. "The girl is head over heels for you L'Arc! The last thing I wanted was to leave her here with you while I was gone." As much as Alf hated admitting it it was true. It seemed jealousy went in both directions with them.

"Adele? Are you crazy?" L'Arc asked incredulously. "She's like my sister."

Alf responded by sliding a palm down his face in disbelief. Of course the Prince would find himself in an argument with the most oblivious and stubborn person ever when it came to jealous quarrels. Placing his hands on L'Arc's shoulder Alf looked the other boy square in his vibrant and defiant green eyes; the Prince was ready to concede defeat on ever convincing L'Arc of his reasoning but he was _not_ about to let L'Arc slip away from him, ever. "Alright. I admit it." He said, dropping all conversation about Adele or his reasons behind his choice. "I made the wrong decision. It should have been you with me the entire time and, in fact, I wished it was every day. I'm sorry." Hopeful that his admission might soften L'Arc's resistance, Alf shifted closer to the other youth and, though as much as he wanted to, he did not attempt another kiss yet. He didn't want to face the prospects of another rejection. Before L'Arc could respond Alf continued. "Aside from making the one stupid choice I didn't do anything else. I swear to it. Can you at least believe me on that and forgive me?"

A tense moment followed where L'Arc looked lost for words at Alf's sudden genuine appeal. L'Arc wasn't sure how to feel about that. Alf had in essence said what L'Arc had wanted to hear from the beginning and he wanted to believe it but the stubborn part of him held him back from admitting it. With a continued expression of rebelliousness L'Arc's only reply was to avert his gaze defiantly from the Prince's.

A sudden shift from a genuinely apologetic gaze to an expression of aggravation played across Alf's face at this cold response. His usually composed blue eyes flashed intensely before, angry at L'Arc's complete lack of co-operation, he grabbed a fist full of brown hair at the back of L'Arc's head and yanked the other boy over into a forceful and slightly frantic kiss. L'Arc pulled back at the unexpected assault but Alf held tight. After the initial moments of struggle and despite himself L'Arc felt himself beginning to yield to the kiss, if only slightly. Even his unusually obstinate attitude was not enough for him to fully resist his underlying desire to just kiss the Prince.

After the brief but intense exchange, Alf pulled back but kept a strong grip so that L'Arc wouldn't pull away from him. Bent on conveying a point, his eyes found L'Arc's immediately and his voice held a firm, chiding note to it as he spoke once more. "Dammit L'Arc, I think I at least deserve a proper answer after apologizing and admitting all that to you!" He said, his voice thick with frustration but also with worry. He did feel justified in demanding that much but also felt anxiety about hearing the other boy's response, fearing that despite his best efforts he may have lost L'Arc's affections for good.

Thrown off his guard by the kiss L'Arc stammered a bit before being able to muster up a response. "W-what the hell do you want me to say?" He asked, mind still spinning slightly from the exchange.

Alf's answer was quick with an almost pleading note underlying his voice. "That you can forgive me for not choosing you to come with me and that you believe me when I say nothing happened between Adele and I."

L'Arc stared back at Alf guardedly, taking a moment to think before replying. "You promise that that's the truth?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes." Alf replied emphatically. Seeing L'Arc's gaze remain slightly wary even with this answer Alf went on. "L'Arc... I'm asking you to trust me." He said gently, loosening his grip on him and leaning his forehead against his, eyes shut. He was counting on L'Arc not to pull back from him. "Please?"


	3. Chapter 3

The feel of their mingled breath ghosted over L'Arc's skin sending a tingling feeling across it. Not betraying the faith the Prince was showing in him L'Arc made no attempt to pull away, also shutting his eyes as he leaned forehead-to-forehead with Alf. He couldn't deny that regardless of any anger he had felt towards him while he was gone L'Arc had dearly missed being this close to Alf.

Feeling Alf nervously shift because of his silence, L'Arc re-opened his eyes and saw the apprehension on his face despite the Prince's still closed eyes. Deciding to finally break the tension in the room L'Arc let out a long sigh before replying. "I trust you Alf." It was simple but it said all that had to be said. A relieved sigh escaped from Alf's lips where a smile had begun to spread. The young Prince relaxed visibly as he pulled back and opened his eyes again which now glinted with what looked like happiness rather that annoyance or worry.

"About time you came around." He said lightly and smiled back good naturedly when L'Arc narrowed his eyes at him. "How about proper kiss now?" He asked before L'Arc could say something to argue.

"Well, you're persistent." L'Arc replied with a knowing chuckle, wrapping his arms around Alf and leaning in for said kiss. This time their lips brushed softly, meeting considerably more gently then before. The pair leant into each other eagerly and despite the tender beginning it didn't take long for the kiss to develop a more urgent quality to it. Feeling none of L'Arc's earlier opposition and encouraged as he felt L'Arc's hands grip tightly onto the cloak he was still wearing Alf slid his tongue past his lips only to find it met enthusiastically by L'Arc's own. As for L'Arc, all remnants of resistance to both Alf's advances and his own desire seemed long gone. He may have been a stubborn soldier but he was also a passionate one and given the right stimulation, to Alf's great fortune, he seemed to have a very short memory for disagreements.

Encouraging the other boy back Alf moved L'Arc back until his legs met with the bed he'd been occupying only a short while ago. Having momentarily forgotten where he was L'Arc was caught off guard by this and the kiss was broken as he suddenly found himself seated on the edge of the bed. Alf didn't seem fazed by this however and L'Arc suspected it had been part of his intention. The smug grin he was met with didn't give L'Arc much reason to doubt his suspicions either.

Looking down on L'Arc momentarily Alf re-tangled his hand softly into L'Arc's hair, turning the other boy's gaze to meet his directly. "You won't believe how much I've missed you." He whispered and though he'd already made a similar statement this evening the deep undertone of his voice held quite a different note to it; one that, though it spoke of simple caring, also hinted at something of a much more physical nature.

Matching Alf's gaze unwaveringly, L'Arc raised his hands to the clasp of the Prince's cloak. "Really? Maybe you'll need to demonstrate just how badly you missed me." He mused, turning on the seductive charm that the Prince was always so astounded to see in his friend as he deftly undid the clasp and let the cloak fall to the floor.

With such a suggestive statement Alf took the go-ahead L'Arc was giving and pushed the other boy back against the mattress, quickly climbing on to join him on the bed. Not one to passively accept anything L'Arc immediately grasped the Prince's hair from the nape of his neck and pulled him over to once more lock lips, wasting no time in allowing his tongue to explore, eager to reclaim the mouth of his lover. He couldn't let Alf have all the fun in running the show, and from what he gathered from the other boy's quiet groan that wasn't something Alf minded in the least. In the heated moment that seemed to be lasting forever Alf was suddenly surprised as he pressed his body against L'Arc's and felt the hilt of the sword still strapped to his waist dig into both of their bodies. Feeling the hampering piece of equipment just as Alf had L'Arc broke the kiss, looking up at Alf with a smug grin. "Is that your sword or are you just happy to—"

"It's both." Alf replied immediately, simply bent on cutting off L'Arc's horribly cliché line. Both a smirk and a slight blush rose on his face at his bold response though. After all, it wasn't wholly untrue.

L'Arc quirked an eyebrow in response. "Well then we have to do something about this... sword." He said, his hands moving quickly to Alf's waist to remove the offending piece of weaponry. "Why do you need it anyways?" L'Arc asked as he struggled with the sword.

With L'Arc occupied as he was Alf bent his head down to lay a handful of kisses against the soldier's neck, answering between brushes of his lips. "It's... surprisingly... dangerous... being a Prince." L'Arc fumbled a little at the added distraction, not that it wasn't welcome. Alf grinned against the warm skin, feeling the new clumsiness of L'Arc's hands. To give L'Arc an easier, more distraction free time with the straps he lifted his head to whisper the rest into his ear. "Though, it's not like I can't take care of myself."

Frustrated with Alf's lack of real help, he managed the final attaching strap and tossed the sword, scabbard and all, away in annoyance. "You don't seem to be able to help someone trying to get you undressed though." L'Arc countered back.

Alf pulled back to look the other boy in the eyes, a satisfied expression on his face. "Why would I? I like when you work for it." The unimpressed glare he received from the other youth caused the Prince to consciously tone down the smugness of his expression and he leaned in to place a light kiss on L'Arc's lips. He tried not to forget that he'd been on thin ice with his lover only a few moments ago. "Don't worry L'Arc." He said in a reassuring and slightly apologetic tone. "You couldn't stop me from pulling my own weight if you tried."

As if to punctuate this statement Alf grasped hold of L'Arc's shirt quickly, pulling it up and exposing the soldier's muscular chest. L'Arc started a little at the suddenness. It felt so good to Alf to not have to deal with the other boy's usual uniform which was always such a hassle to strip off and with this satisfaction the Prince descended upon L'Arc's chest not even bothering to finish removing the shirt. A smile spread on L'Arc's face and his eyes slid closed as he felt Alf's lips and tongue enthusiastically lave across his skin. Simply enjoying the sensations L'Arc involuntarily let out a small gasp as Alf cheekily bit one of his nipples. L'Arc didn't need to look down to know a grin was spread across the Prince's face, he could practically feel it through his skin as Alf continued his ministrations against his chest.

"You've got a good way of putting my mind at ease there Alfonse." L'Arc muttered, intentionally using the Prince's full name just to mess with him. Alf couldn't help but pause momentarily, thrown off at the more formal address.

He turned his head up to regard L'Arc. "It's been a while since you've called me that." He commented and when L'Arc re-opened his eyes to look back at him he let his tongue slide in the most erotic manner possible across the soldier's other nipple. Met with the sensual combination of both the sight and sensation of the act L'Arc couldn't hold back the moan that released from his throat.

"You're such a tease Alf." He accused, by now getting pretty hot and bothered by the Prince's attention.

"Well then why don't we take this a little further then?" Alf replied and looking down at him L'Arc could see Alf was in similar state by the dark lusty look in the Prince's eyes.

"You don't need to ask me twice!" L'Arc asserted, pulling the Prince up again and eagerly bringing their lips together as his hands fumbled at Alf's shirt. After barely a moment though, L'Arc became frustrated because unlike himself Alf was actually wearing his usual attire, troublesome decorative buttoning and all. Wrenching his lips away from the kiss he spat an annoyed comment as he attacked the shirt with his full attention. "Why would you choose to wear _this_ if you were anticipating coming here tonight? !"

"Vanity." Alf admitted to the other boy, finding himself very turned on by L'Arc's sense of impatience. "I wanted to make sure you saw me at my best when I returned." This last part slipped out unintentionally and Alf felt himself blush a little at the declaration. He was starting to get too aroused to think fully about what he was saying anymore. To halt any teasing reply from L'Arc before the other youth could make one Alf sat up, straddling L'Arc's hips and efficiently finished stripping himself of the shirt L'Arc had been working on. Tossing it aside he looked down at L'Arc who'd hoisted himself up on his elbows for a better view. "Better?" He asked simply.

"Much better." L'Arc nodded and Alf didn't pause after this answer before taking hold of the shirt that had slipped back down L'Arc's chest and pulling it up once more, this time removing it with the help of the other youth. Once the pair had now been partially stripped, L'Arc sat up with Alf still straddling him and buried his face in the Prince's neck, mouthing at it rather roughly and not sparing the Prince his teeth. Letting out a moan in response Alf stretched his neck out, giving the soldier the full length of the taut skin to work on.

"It's definitely been too long." The Prince breathed, finding the edge of L'Arc's pants with his hands and slipping them in to give the other youth's ass a quick squeeze.

Pulling back from Alf's skin long enough to respond L'Arc whispered into his ear. "You'll never be leaving me behind again then Alf?" He demanded of him, finishing with a nip to the blonde's earlobe.

Gasping in surprise at the bite Alf replied immediately. "Never." He asserted without thought.


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies to anyone who's been reading this story! I actually forgot that I still had this one going (that will teach me to hide my dirty stories buried in obscure files on my computer so others won't stumble on them). This part I've updated with has actually been written for months but I guess I must have decided I wanted to do the whole ending in one massive chapter so I didn't end up posting it. Since people have probably been waiting long enough for an update I'll make the story 5 chapters long so you'll have something new to read. Again I'm sorry to anyone who's been reading this and waiting for an update. Hopefully I'll get my butt in gear and actually finish this thing now that I've remembered it exists.

* * *

When L'Arc pulled back from his ear Alf tangled a hand into his hair and tilted the other's head into a deep kiss, snaking his tongue into L'Arc's mouth eagerly. Getting lost once more in the increased passion the two fell back against the sheets again. Hands groping blindly at each other, it wasn't long before the pair found themselves stripped completely bare, the remainder of their clothing joining the growing pile on the floor.

Alf finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he began to refill his oxygen starved lungs. Taking advantage of the moment L'Arc ground his hips against Alf's, the sweet friction this afforded them unleashed a groan from both their throats.

L'Arc felt hot breath rush against his skin as Alf leant in to whisper in a husky voice in his ear. "L'Arc, I want to show you how sorry I am." Despite these words however when Alf's face re-entered L'Arc's scope of vision the expression it held was one of smug mischief. L'Arc didn't have time to complain however because he was interrupted by the glorious feeling of skilled fingers wrapping around his member. The soldier bit down on his lip trying to stifle the moan that threatened to break free as a result of the unexpected contact. This seemed to please Alf, whose hand proceeded to begin efficiently working up and down his lover's length, using his thumb to knead its sensitive head.

His head falling back onto the bed L'Arc's eyes slid shut reflexively at the pleasure provided by the action. It had been over a month since he'd had anything like this and now that he once more had Alf's attentions he was enjoying every moment and sensation of it. Alf let the moment continue a bit longer, watching L'Arc squirm as he stroked him, happy to just see his friend reduced to this state with so little effort. Not content to leave it at just that though and once he'd gotten his fill of watching, Alf quickly slipped down the soldier's athletic body. L'Arc's eye's shot open knowingly in response to this and looking down their eyes met as Alf laid a quick kiss by his naval.

"Yeeesss." L'Arc hissed, seeing the Prince's intent written clearly on his expression. A wicked grin spread across Alf's face at the pure animal simplicity of L'Arc's response, how like him. Hand still working the other youth's length Alf's tongue slipped past his lips coming to slowly circle its head, revelling in the sharp intake of breath this elicited from his lover. L'Arc balled his hands into fists in the sheets, it was all he could do not to jam them into Alf's hair and push him further in the direction he wanted. Experience had taught him that was one thing the Prince did not appreciate.

As if sensing just this thought Alf put an end to the teasing of his tongue and slid the other youth's length eagerly into his mouth. The rumbling groan that L'Arc released in response encouraged the Prince further and he wasted no time in finding a steady rhythm with which to work his mouth up and down the other youth's cock.

Alf's enthusiasm was met with encouraging results as L'Arc endeavoured to muffle the pleasure laced sounds that attempted to make themselves heard. It was always both a rush and hassle to have to keep their volume down to avoid being caught. Part of Alf wanted to see if he could get L'Arc to throw caution to the wind but he knew there was still time enough ahead to find that out.

Responding to a particularly breathy and attractive gasp from his lover the Prince pulled back to focus on L'Arc's sensitive tip, applying greater suction and darting his tongue skilfully across the heated skin.

"Mmmm Alf," L'Arc moaned quietly. "You should apologize like this more often."

The Prince couldn't help but let out an amused snort, taking his lips from his lover's length in order to answer him. "Is that permission to do more things requiring an apology?" He teased; his gaze turned up to meet L'Arc's with an impish expression spread across his face.

L'Arc gave him an annoyed whine at the loss of contact to his complaining erection. "You're not even done this apology!" He hissed under his breath, bringing a hand to tangle in the other youth's blonde curls; disregarding the dislike he knew the other possessed. "Concentrate on this one." He said pointedly, punctuating the statement with a shove in the right direction.

Despite the rough treatment that normally would have irritated the Prince, Alf smiled as he took the other's length back into his mouth, finding that this time he was pleased knowing that L'Arc wanted him so badly. He re-doubled his efforts, applying more suction and using his tongue in every expert way he knew how, determined that L'Arc should have nothing to complain about when this was over. The endeavour seemed to be worth it as it resulted in L'Arc throwing his head back against the sheets and the hand already buried in Alf's hair gripping tighter as he fought to keep his moans hushed enough to avoid waking anyone.

"That's more like it." He breathed, eyes sealed shut in ecstasy as his hand nudged Alf ever so slightly to encourage him not to stop. Enjoying the taste of the aroused flesh Alf dipped his head lower once more, releasing a decidedly intentional moan around L'Arc's throbbing member. The vibrations around the oversensitive flesh caused a shiver to tear up L'Arc's body and he let out a strangled pleasure filled whimper as a response. Alf grinned knowingly and repeated the act again to elicit yet another oh so arousing response, the bodily reactions and sounds L'Arc made going straight to his own neglected arousal.

Alf ran a soothing hand up L'Arc's abdomen, palm sliding smoothly over the warm skin. His own desire was beginning to demand to be heard. With a final application of suction the Prince removed his mouth from the other youth's length, much to the resistance of L'Arc's guiding hand. "L'Arc..." He murmured; his voice hoarse, allowing his breath to still ghost over his lover's aroused flesh. "I want you."


End file.
